Earth, wind, water and fire
by Vickie-4-Books
Summary: Chloe White has been found by people who seem to know what it is Like to be special. However with her particular skills they are not the only ones who want to know her. This is my first Alphas fan fiction so be nice. I know its hard to get used to a new person so forgive me but the others are so great I don't want to mess with them. Thank you for reading. Please review Thank you xx
1. Alphas

The New Girl.

Chloe White wakens suddenly on her cold hard makeshift bed. There has been a strange noise from somewhere down stairs. She stills herself and holds her breath. The room is dark and cold, it smells mouldy but she is not sure wither that is the room or the damp blankets she was using to try and keep herself warm. She hears the noise again and gasps throwing her hand over her mouth. That is definitely the sound of someone moving downstairs. Her body is completely frozen and she wills herself to get up. It takes her a moment to will her body to move, she slowly removes the covers from herself and stuff then into her backpack. The noise nears and she can hear whispered voices.

"She is in there I can hear her heart racing." A female voice says. I gasp and rush to the window.

"Chloe White, come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded." Someone shouts from the other side of the door. Chloe freezes at the window. The man on the other side sighs and starts to kick the door. The door cracks. And with one more kick the door flies off its hinges. All she sees is a gun come through the door and that is all she needs to get the hell out. She dives through the window she lands awkwardly on her wrist and climbs onto her knees. Spot lights are trained on her and she is blinded. She blinks and rubs her eyes. She sees a tall broad figure walk slowly towards her and she scurries to the wall, truly trapped now.

"Chloe White?" The voice says trying to sound strong but there is a definite hint of worry somewhere there.

"Yes." Chloe says holding up her hands to try and see who is advancing slowly on her.

"I am Bill Harken, we have been looking for you for some time."

"Why? Why are you chasing me?"

"We are trying to help you; we are trying to get you some help."

"I don't need help; well I didn't until you people started chasing me." Chloe shouts angrily. Bill stops in his tracks.

"It's ok Chloe, just relax." Bill says. Chloe glares at him.

"Relax? I have guns pointed at me, how am I supposed to relax?" Chloe says shaking furiously now. Bill speaks into his collar.

"Everyone put your guns down." He says and he lowers his gun onto the floor. "I an not going to hurt you please Chloe, just relax."

Chloe was breathing heavily now and she was shaking her head.

"Get back! Leave me alone!" Chloe says curling in a ball.

"Chloe..?" Bill says backing up as he spoke.

"GET BACK!" she screams and Bill turns on his heel and runs. Chloe watches him as he runs and then all hell breaks loose. She catches fire and sends the police officers who are surrounding her flying. The house she is huddled against crumbles around her and she shakes violently as the heat subsides and vanishes as quickly as it came. She sits there smouldering slightly naked as the day she was born. There is a quick pain in her neck and her hand flies up to where there are two tranquiliser darts in her neck, she just manages a small laugh before her world turns to darkness.

The streams are flowing and trickling, the smell of the fresh water that she floats on, is like nothing else in the world. Mixed with the sweet smell of the soil and scented air surrounding the lake and streams Chloe never wants to leave this place. But when does anyone get what they really want? She is torn for her heavenly day dream by a flash of violent light assaulting her eyes. The beautiful smell obliterated by the smell of a hospital, clinical and clean. The light flashes from one eye to the other and Chloe feels a cold hand on her face. She clamps her eyes shut and the hand vanishes.

"Miss White? Can you please open your eyes?" says a soft male voice. She stills herself and strains her whole body, she then realises she is bound. Instantly she begins to panic and begins thrashing. "Please Miss White just relax." This aggravates her more and she begins to scream, seconds later there is another sharp scratch in the crook of her arm and she is back in the world of peace and darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

"Nathan she is scared, I am sure if you were chased for the last month of your life you would react in the same way." Rosen says staring exhaustedly at the surly Nathan Clay.

"I doubt I would have reacted in the exact same way Rosen."

"No you would have shot your way out." Rosen says rubbing his temples. Clay scowls at Rosen who looks up instantly regretting his choice of words. "i am sorry Nathan, I did not mean that."

"Yes you did." Clay says pulling out his phone. "Just be warned Rosen I am rising my ass letting you have this one. If this goes wrong then all our asses are on the line." He says walking away.

"I know Nathan," he calls to Clays retreating figure. "I know." He says to himself. Bill comes in holding a file and raising his eyebrows.

"Tired Doc?" he asks a slight smile on his face.

"Oh no Bill I am just fine." Rosen says holding back a yawn. Bill laughs and takes a seat. "So do we have anything new yet?"

"Well I had Gary on the case so we have some things. All of this has been hidden but Gary found it. Chloe has been in an out of care homes all her life her parents dying in a house fire when she was 12. Her family all died in the fire along with her older brother. She was found two days later sleeping in a neighbour's kid's tree house. She was put into care as soon as she was out of the hospital. None of her family members wanted her. She was signed over to the state and was put in a number of foster homes. All of them except for one getting rid of her, apparently she was scaring the other children."

"What was she supposed to be doing?" Rosen asks.

"She was starting fires."

"I see. So I presume that the fire in her family home was not an accident?" Rosen says sitting back in his chair. Bill nods sadly.

"It was apparently started on purpose but no one was ever arrested." Bill says confirming Rosen's thoughts. Rosen sighs. "I think, Doc, that we might have our hands full with this one." Rosen looks over his glasses at Bill and smiles.

"Now, now Bill when do we not revel in a challenge?" Rosen says.

"Chloe can you hear me?" Rosen says standing at the foot of Chloe's bed.

"I don't think she is awake." Nina says moving around the girls still body. She is quite pretty, bright red hair that definitely suits her personality as far as Nina is concerned. Her green eyes are shut tight and her full lips are shut.

"Oh I think she is Nina." Nina looks to the hallway and Rachel nods, confirming Rosen's theory. "Isn't that right Chloe?" He adds with a small smile. Nina notices the girl's nostrils flare and her fingers twitch and touches the couch on which she lies. She jumps when the girl speaks.

"Now where am I?" she says suddenly still keeping her eyes shut.

"You are safe here Chloe." Dr Rosen says. The girl's eyes open and Nina focuses her gaze on her ready to take action if and when she needs too. The girl looks around the office and sits up slowly. "Don't rush yourself. You have been laid down for a good while now. Would you like some water?" The girl finally looks at Rosen and Nina walks around so that she is behind him.

"You are older than you sound." She says to Rosen who good naturedly laughs and smiles.

"Nina," he says not taking his eyes off Chloe.

"Yes?" Nina reply's stepping closer.

"I don't think I will need your particular skills just now." Nina looks at Chloe who is staring at her.

"Is she your attack dog?" Chloe says not breaking Nina's gaze, this unnerves Nina but she makes her way out the office and into the hallway where the others are stood.

"She scares me." Nina says standing next to Rachel who nods.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Chloe watches Nina leave but quickly turns her attentions back to the doctor.

"Nina is a good friend of mine, who can be very persuasive when she needs to be and I really hope not have to have to use her special abilities." Rosen says surveying Chloe with his grey eyes.

"Where am I?" Chloe asks staring around the office. Her shin is fizzling and she spots a window top full of potted plants she can feel the soil in the pots and she breathes in.

"Would you not like some water?" he asks ignoring her question, she realises he is doing exactly what she is doing avoiding the questions being asked, this gets her back up. Rosen gets up and heads to the sink.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Chloe asks. Rosen grabs a glass and turns the tap on. Chloe's blood flows faster as soon as she senses the water coming out of the tap. Rosen turns to see her sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. She opens them up and they fall straight on the water.

"You have not had water in a while now." He says advancing with the glass, Chloe's heart is racing now and her brain feels clear and alert. Rosen is stood just in front of her now with the cold glass in his hands. He holds out the glass and Chloe reaches out for it hand shaking slightly. She is about to grab it but he lets the glass slip to the floor and the glass shatters into onto the floor and Rosen laughs. Chloe looks up at him and frown when his eyes are not on her, they are lit up and looking down and he is smiling widely.

"Extraordinary!" he says. Chloe frowns at him and looks where he is looking, the water. The water from the glass is floating midair and moving around. Chloe gasps panicking and the water falls to the floor splashing all over her and Rosen's shoes. Chloe's heart nearly stops and Rosen backs away shaking his head.

"You are extraordinary." He says sitting back on his desk.

"But I didn't..." Chloe stutters.

"Fire and water, is there anything else you can do?" Rosen says Chloe swallows hard.

"I didn't do anything." She says not even convincing herself. Rosen just smiles at her.

"Chloe we both know what you can do. I have seen it first hand, twice now." Chloe frowns at him.

"You were there when I..."

"Caught fire?" Rosen say, "Yes I was."

"Were you also there when they locked me up and pumped me full of drugs?" Chloe asks her anger building.

"Yes I was and I am sorry about that. You were very hard to find and things got out of hand. I am sorry about that." Rosen says looking genuinely sorry, making Chloe relax slightly.

"Why were you trying to find me exactly?" Chloe asks sitting forward in the chair. "I have never done anything to hurt anyone intentionally."

"I know but someone with you specific skill set can be very hard to miss." He pauses and Chloe considers him, "The trick with the house fire."

"It wasn't a trick, the place was burning down. There were people in there. I saved them." Chloe says clenching her fists and shutting her eyes.

"I know Chloe," Rosen says moving towards her and kneeling on the floor in front of her. Chloe opens her eyes and stares at him confused about why he was getting so close, his closeness unnerved her slightly. "I am well aware of what you did for those families. You saved many lives."

"Then why am I being hunted like I am the one to blame for it?" Chloe says lowering her head.

"You are not being hunted."

"Then why am I here!" Chloe says her eyes filling with tears despite herself.

"We wanted to talk to you." Rosen Says sitting back on his legs.

"Could you not have just sent a letter, an email?" Chloe moans wiping her eyes.

"We did try and contact you but you had left your apartment." Chloe looks up at Rosen now a look of disbelief on her face.

"I didn't leave," she says through her teeth, "I WAS CHASED OUT!" she yells rising to her feet. Her body shakes and Rosen scrambles to his feet. Chloe shakes with the familiar fizzle she gets when she loses her temper. Rosen looks around him and his voice remains calm but his eyes have a worried look on them.

"Do you always cause this sort of reaction when you are upset?" he says with an almost satisfied look on his face. Chloe frowns and looks round and sees the water she dropped on the carpet floating around her hands and the soil from all the plant pots rising in five dark columns. She looks back at Rosen and shrugs.

"I have been upset a lot recently." Chloe says the water swirling around her hands. Rosen walks over to the soil and puts his hand in the column and turns to Chloe.

"I understand and I am terribly sorry about how you have been treated but you are safe now."

"Safe?"

"Yes Chloe, safe. Do you see any cuffs or guns?" Chloe looks around herself at the light airy office and all its windows. When she looks into the hall and sees Nina standing there with a group of people who are all looking in at me. There is two women including Nina and three men, she lets everything drop.

"Who are they then?" Chloe says looking them all over. She notices the biggest one and mainly notices his gun. "He has a gun."

"Bill is part of my team he will not harm you." Rosen says.

"Whatever you say," Chloe says but then a memory comes to mind. "Bill? He is the one who was chasing me." Chloe said her blood rushing through her veins the soil rises up again and the tap begins to rattle in the sink. The tap bursts and water pours out swirling around Chloe.

"Chloe, stop." Rosen shouts trying to reach her. Bill bursts through the door and pulls out his gun. "Bill no!" Rosen says as Chloe turns to face bill rage clear in her face. One of the other men dives in behind Chloe and grabs her around the waist and wrestles her to the floor. The water crashes around them and they are soaked.

"Get off me!" Chloe yells. The man pins her hands behind her back and she struggles.

"Relax." He says in her ear. "Nina, can I get a little help here please?" Chloe watches a pair on stiletto shoes walk over to her and her face is pulled to the side, she locks eyes with Nina.

"It's ok Chloe, just relax." Nina says and Chloe instantly relaxed and Hicks lets her go. Chloe lies there and Hicks get up. "Now Chloe I want you to get up and sit come with me." Nina leads Chloe out into their conference room and Bill follows.

"Rachel can you please call a plumber, Cameron could you please turn off the water supply." Rosen says running his hands through his hair.

"What shall I do Dr. Rosen? The office is flooding." Gary says walking back and forth.

"Come with me Gary we are going to talk to Chloe." Rosen says Gary follows and sits down in the seat opposite Chloe.


	4. Chapter 3

"Now Chloe we are going to talk to you, we are not trying to hurt you. You do not need to get upset, do you understand?" Nina says. Chloe nods and Nina turns away from her. "She will be fine."

"Chloe," Rosen says Chloe turns to face him her face calm and relaxed. "Are you ok now?" Chloe nods and her eyes squint.

"Yes I am fine." She says frowning. "What did you do to me?"

"Like I said Nina can be very persuasive. We just did not wanting you hurting yourself." Chloe looks around and locks her eyes on Bill.

"Or anyone else?" she says menacingly.

"Well it was Nina or the sedation." Rosen says losing some of his patience this makes Chloe look at him. She raises her eyebrows. "I don't like to use threats but these are my friends and I do not want then getting hurt. You understand." He says sounding like someone's dad, Chloe laughs.

"It's not funny." Gary says making Chloe stop. She looks at the man and he looks away she can't help but feel bad for laughing.

"Sorry." She says and everyone looks at her then Gary. There is a silence which makes Chloe uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than she had been feeling before. "So, err what did you want to talk to me about?" Chloe says leaning over and pouring a glass of water and taking a drink. Rosen looks at her and sits down next to Gary.

"We wanted to talk to you about your ability."

"What about it?"

"What can you do for a start?" The man who tackled me to the ground asks.

"What can you do?" Chloe asks sitting back and crossing her arms feeling defensive. Cameron looks at Rosen who nods, Cameron takes out a baseball and throws it down the hallway he walks over to Chloe and takes her hand. She resists and he smiles at her.

"Trust me." He says holding her hand steady and a few seconds later Chloe hears the ball roll across the ceiling, she looks up and notices a loose tile and the ball falls out into her hand. She cannot help but smile.

"So what is that then she says looking at the ball. Super accuracy?" She asks.

"Close, very close." Rosen says smiling at her. "I call it Hyperkinetic. It basically means that Cameron's minds imagining system and muscle control are perfectly in sync with his motor skill giving him perfect aim, balance hand there for enhancing his motor skills."

"That's pretty cool." Chloe says throwing the ball back to Cameron. "What about the rest of you?"

"Well you know what Nina does; you have now experienced that first hand. She is very useful to us as she can get past almost every security check point and is able to get information from people they are not normally going to give over easily." Chloe nods.

"It doesn't work on me." Gary says from his chair. "My brain is different from the others, so Nina cannot push me."

"That's right Gary. I can't." Nina says smiling at him. Chloe looks at him and she notices for the first time that he is fidgeting a lot he is flicking his hand in the air and seems to be looking around himself at things that are not there. Rosen notices Chloe staring and clears his throat.

"Gary here is our computer genius. Gary can see electromagnetic wavelengths in the air, from cell cameras, computers and cell phones."

"Not Nokia. Nokia is different I cannot intercept it." Gary says frowning Chloe smiles.

"Well I set fire to myself when I am angry, so no one is perfect." She says to Gary who laughs quickly and lowers his eyes back to the table and starts moving his hand around again. Rosen smiles and looks between the two of them.

"Rachel here is a Synesthete; she has the ability to heighten all of her senses. She has the ability to hear, see and smell things at an incredible distance." Rosen says Rachel smiles at Chloe who instantly likes the look of her. She looks very nonthreatening and kind. She turns her attention to the last one, Bill.

"What about you? What can you do?" She says sounding bored and uninterested. Bill looks at her still obviously not trusting her.

"Go on Bill show her." Rosen says trying to relieve the tension between the two of them. Bill looks at him and scowls.

"I am not a performing monkey." He says angrily Rosen just looks at him and he groans he walks over to a metal chair in the corner of the room and picks it up. Chloe sits forward interested despite herself. Bill starts breathing heavily and in a matter of seconds he crushes the chair into a lumpy metal ball. Chloe sits back in her chair slightly worried but also impressed, She'd be damned if she was going to let him know that though.

"So you are the muscle? That's not as impressive as the others." She says in a bored voice, Bill glares at her but does not rise to her blatant attempt to aggravate him. Chloe smiles at him and then looks back at Rosen who has his head resting on his hands. "What about you doc, what is your special ability?" Chloe asks.

"I do not have one Chloe, I am just a doctor. Nothing special not lie all of you." He says smiling to the room. Chloe looks around at the others and see them all looking proud and she sighs.

"So, what now show and tell is over, what's next?" She says.

"Well that is entirely up to you."

"Me?" Chloe says snorting in disbelief.

"Yes Chloe, you can choose what you want to do from here on in. I must add that your options are limited due to the trouble caused over the last few weeks."

"What trouble?" Chloe says frowning.

"The exploding and burning down of a house, the injured police officers."

"I didn't mean any of that!" Chloe said angrily. Rosen lifts his hands.

"I am aware of that and how you cannot control yourself when you are angry or upset. That is why I want you to stay with us and we can help you."

"Why would you want to do that?" Chloe asks suspicious now.

"I believe, and correct me if I am wrong. You have had a hard life and you have had to rely on yourself from a very young age. I believe that with the training and practice you could be in full control of your abilities and would be able to use them in a productive way." Rosen says Chloe smiles when she realises where the conversation is going.

"So, and correct me if I am wrong," she mocks, "You want me to join your team?"

"Trust me not all of us want this." Bill says and Rosen raises his hand and Bill falls silent. Chloe only has eyes for Rosen and lets Bills comment slide, for now.

"You are right we would like you to join us." Rosen says Chloe laughs and sits back in her chair.

"And what is my other option?"

"Prison." Bill says with a smile. Chloe sits in silence for a moment her mind racing. She knows what she will have to do but she is not thrilled about it, she never had much patience for being told what to do.

"Have I got any other options?" Chloe asks already knowing the answer; Rosen shakes his head and puts his head back in his hands and waits patiently for her answer. "So I cooperate or get locked away, that seems like an unfair set of options."

"Take it or leave it." Bill says Chloe sighs and draws the water out of everyone's damp clothes and sends in out the slightly open window. Everyone feels their clothes and smile at her.

"When can I start?" she says with mock excitement.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It is later in the day and Rosen is in the office with Chloe sitting opposite him on his couch eating a bag of chips. She is hardly taking a breath as she makes her way through the large bag. She looks up at Rosen who is watching her closely.

"What?" Chloe asks. "I am hungry I have not eaten in for a long time!"

"I know, do you need anything else?" Rosen asks. Chloe shakes her head and looks out into the hall where she can see the plumber working on the tap she blew. The one called John standing over him.

"Sorry about that by the way." Chloe says wiping her hands on the sofa. Chloe looks around the rest of the office and notices the other standing in their conference room talking loudly to each other, all but Gary who is staring into space and flicking his hand around. He notices me staring at him and turns his chair around with a small smile.

"What is he doing?" Chloe asks still looking at Gary's back.

"He is working, where you or I would need a computer or a television to look through security videos or the internet Gary can use his ability. It really is very..."

"Interesting." Chloe says quietly but loud enough for Rosen to hear.

"I must let you know about Gary." Rosen says drawing Chloe's attention back into the room.

"What about him?" Chloe says scrunching the crisp bag up and throwing it into the bin.

"Gary an incredible young man but he suffers from autism; he is not the best communicator. He is much better than what he used to be. We barely could get a work out of him before, now it is sometimes hard to quite him down." Rosen says with an affectionate smile. "He always speaks his mind and does not like to be touched. He is not violent but he will let you know when he is not happy with you. Please just show him respect and treat him like anyone else he does not like being babied or spoken to like a child."

"Sure." Chloe says looking back at him. "How old is he?"

"He is twenty one. A few years younger than you, am I right?" He asks Chloe who nods. She watches as he get out of his seat and moves toward the computer pushing Bill out of the way to get to it. This makes Chloe smile, Gary stands up straight and points to the television screen and sits back down and looks at Chloe. He frowns and there is a beep from Chloe's side. Rosen laughs and Chloe turns to him.

"What's so funny?"

"Gary says it is rude to stare." Rosen says smiling Chloe smiles and looks back at Gary who sticks his tongue out making Chloe laugh.

"Sorry." She says although she knows he cannot hear her. There is another beep and Rosen laughs again.

"He says apology accepted." Chloe laughs again and looks back at Rosen who is writing in a file.

"He must have been useful in trying to find me?"

"He is always useful, but in your particular case yes he was invaluable. He was the one who found out who you were and everything about your past."

"What about my past? Why did you need to know about my past?" Chloe asks feeling nervous and slightly queasy.

"We needed to find out everything about you, we needed to know who we were dealing with. We knew some of what you could do but not everything. We are still unsure what else you can do. We needed to know your past as we needed to know how I could help you."

"Help me?" Chloe says frowning. "What do you mean, like a shrink? You want me to talk about my feelings how alone I feel? How terrified I am of what I can do?" Rosen looks at Chloe with sad eyes.

"I can try. I have helped the other understand and accept their abilities. I have even helped them learn how to control them. I have even helped my own daughter." He says.

"That's nice of you but I am not interested in the therapy sessions thanks, I have had enough of those to last me a lifetime." Chloe says drawing up her legs and crossing then on the sofa.

"Well you know where I am if you want to talk." Rosen says scribbling in a file. Chloe looks at him and frowns.

"Sure doc." She pauses for a moment, "There is something that I want to ask."

"Go on." Rosen says looking up from the file.

"Can I please not just go home? Please!" she says with genuine sadness, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Rosen sees this and gets out of his chair and squats next to her she looks down at him with sad eyes.

"I am sorry Chloe but that is just not possible."

"Why?"

"Well Chloe you have hurt a few people all of them being police officers and they will not let you vanish."

"I was defending myself."

"That's not how other people see it. As far as the Department of Defence are concerned you are highly dangerous."

"I am not dangerous!" Chloe says angrily, there is a rumble and she sees Bill and Cameron running towards the office. Chloe breathes heavily and calms herself down pinching her wrist. Rosen raises his hand up and Bill and Cameron stop outside the door and he watches as she steadies herself and lets out a little sigh of relief. "I can't help it sometimes. I don't do it on purpose I just get angry easily sometimes when I am stressed. I can stop it sometimes but other times it just takes hold of me. I can't help it." Chloe says quietly.

"I know that, that is why you are here."

"So you can help me?" Chloe asks Rosen nods and smiles.

"I had to pull a lot of strings to get you here, you wouldn't believe." Chloe nods she was very curious about Rosen why did he care so much? What was he getting from all of this? One question wouldn't stop nagging at her so she decided to ask that one.

"Where would I be if I wasn't here? I assume prison was a joke because I would not last long in a prison."

"No I imagine not. There is a special facility the DOD use called Binghamton it is like a special hospital for Alphas who are considered dangerous."

"So, that would be me right?" Chloe asks Rosen nods sadly.

"Sadly yes, I hate that there is even a reason for that place but some people are just too dangerous. With you being here we can help you with your abilities and modify the way you control yourself." He says his eyes falling to her wrist.

"What do you propose?"

"Well I would like to see what you are capable of, to the full extent. I would like to know everything you feel and do when you are using your abilities. Do you think you can do that for me?" Chloe nods and rubs her fingers together and they spark. Rosen grabs her hands. "Not here the poor office has been through so much today."

"Where then?" Chloe asks frowning. Rosen stands up his knees cracking as he does he holds out his hand and Chloe hesitantly takes it and he pulls her up.

"Can I trust you to behave?" He asks smiling at her Chloe nods.

"Yes." She says crossing her hear. "I promise."

"Ok then, shall we go on a road trip?" Chloe smiles at him the first genuine smile she has smiled for a long time.


	6. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE

**Before I continue with the story I would like to thank everyone when has taken the time to read my story. I really love writing this it is a great world to immerse myself in. I will try my best not to have to may notes from me here.**

**I would really appreciate some reviews and tell me what you like and even what you do not like. I don't want to ruin people's vision of this great series. I of course will take what people say and use it to my best ability. I do have a plot for the story and it will not change but I will be more than willing to take suggestions on how to improve. **

**There will be more input from the rest of the team and some other characters later but it is all a work in progress.**

**I have to also apologise for my poor grammar and punctuation I know it can be shocking but I hope it doesn't ruin the story. Thank you again and enjoy.**

**Vickie.**

Chapter 5

"Oh cool road trip!" Gary says jumping up and rushing out of the conference room the other looking at him as he rushes to his office.

"What the hell Gary?" bill shouts after him. Rosen walks out of his office and into the conference room and Chloe can hear him explain what is happening. There is a grumble of disbelief from a few of them Bill and Hicks mainly. Chloe watches as Bill argues to stay in the office.

Rosen she is unpredictable. We do not know what she might do." He says exasperated.

"Bill is right, as much as I hate to admit it. We do not know this girl she could lose it again." Nina says Chloe glares at her but she doesn't notice her. For all the attention they are paying her she could walk out now and none of them would be any the wiser. An idea forming in her mind she slowly rises from the sofa and walks quietly to the door and turns to head towards the elevator where she bumps roughly into Gary. She stumbles backwards and he catches her but the wrist.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says loudly and there is a rush of feet behind her. Gary lets go of her andrubs his chest.

"You bashed into me." He says looking down at her.

"Is everything ok?" Rosen asks his voice a little worried. Chloe turns and nods.

"I was just heading to the toilet." She says. The others don't look convinced and Gary chuckles hammering in the last nail of doubt into everyone's head.

"The bathroom is the other way." He says still rubbing his chest. Chloe swallows hard trying to remain calm.

"See what I mean as soon as our backs are turned she tries to run." Bill says looking smug. Chloe shakes her head about to answer but Rosen interrupts her.

"I am sure she was just a bit disorientated, am I right Chloe?" He says looking her right in the eye. Rachel glances at him sideways.

"Yeah I was lost." Chloe smiled, "that way you say?" she says walking down past the suspicious group and feeling her heart racing.

When she leaves the bathroom she sees Rosen's team all waiting by the elevator, Bill resting his hand on his gun threateningly. She walks over to them feeling like a naughty school girl and Rosen waves her to the front of the group. She is first to enter the lift and when they are on the ground floor the others leave the lift before her Hicks and Bill waiting at the doors for her and flanking her as she passed. Now she felt like a prisoner.

"I am driving." Gary says as they reach the car park.

"No chance Gary." Bill says as they follow him out. As soon as Chloe steps out the front door she feels the air rush towards her the moisture in the air and the hum of the soil spreads through her body. She smiles and breathes in deeply.

"I bet this feels good." Rosen who had fallen into step with her says smiling. Chloe breathes out heavily.

"You have no idea." She says as they reach a Grey people carrier. "Is this it?" she says smiling at the nondescript vehicle. "It looks like a soccer moms car." Rosen just laughs and opens the door for her. She is crammed into the back with Hicks and Bill squashed either side of her. Rachel, Nina and Gary are in the middle seats. Rosen and John are in the front, with John driving.

Rachel keeps turning her head looking like she wants to ask something and she finally turns her body round and looks at Chloe.

"Can I ask you something?" she says looking at her nervously Chloe nods and waits. "Can you smell everything you can control?" She finally asks. Chloe frowns at the question as she tries to find her answer but Rachel blushes and turns away. "I am sorry it is none of my business."

"No it's ok." Chloe says feeling bad for making Rachel uncomfortable. "I can smell it yes. I can smell if the air is impure same with water. I can tell if soil is damaged, polluted. It is not really a smell thing it just feels wrong. Fire is different everyone can smell that but I can start and stop it as well and control it while it is alight. It's what I am best at." Chloe says Gary has turned around now as well.

"Show me." He says looking her in right in the eye. She looks questioningly at Rosen who nods at her.

"Just don't blow us up." He says with a small smile Chloe nods.

"Ok hold out your hand." She says to Gary he rubs his hand on his jeans and holds it out. "Stay still." Chloe says staring at hid palm and a small flame appears on the palm of his hand. He moves it away quickly with a gasp he rubs his hand and looks up at Chloe.

"I said stay still." She says looking at him she holds out her hand and he puts his back in her hand shaking slightly. Chloe takes hold of his hand now and she looks at him hard. "Now stay still!" He nods and looks down at his hand. Chloe lights the flame again Gary sucks in a breath but doesn't move, the flame grows bigger then is extinguished.

"That was hot." Gary says rubbing his hand and Hicks snorts beside Chloe and she turns to look at him and he stops laughing the others all seem to be smiling as well as Gary examines his hand for any damage.

"That's kind of the point of fire Gary." Bill says.

"You are aware your eyes turned red when you did that?" Rachel asks.

"Really? I have never looked at myself when I do it." Chloe says rubbing her eyes.

"That's interesting." Rosen says from the front as the car slowed to a stop. They had stopped at the edge of a field which had a small lake at the other end of it and a rocky wall that was falling down in places and was surrounded by a small wood.

"We are here." John says from the front seat opening his door and opening the door for Rachel. He offers her a hand and she smiles as she takes it. We all clamber out of the car and Chloe stretches. She feels the ground rumble beneath her and lowers her arms quickly. Everyone looking at her she smiles apologetically.

"My bad." Gary walks over to her and taps her arm.

"You made my feet tickle." He says Chloe smiles and laughs. The others still have their eyes on her looking slightly worried.

"Did you do that without even thinking about it?" Nina asks her voice slightly higher than usual.

"I guess so." Chloe says shrugging. Bill shoots a glance at Rosen who looks at him reassuringly.

"Would you mind giving us a demonstration?" Rosen asks walking towards her.

"Here?" Chloe asks looking around the wide open area.

"Yes here is quite quiet. Rachel would you like to check for us please."

"Sure." Rachel moves her hair behind her ear and listens hard. "We are alone I cannot hear anyone else nearby.

"Thank you Rachel. Chloe if you wouldn't mind." Rosen says nodding encouragingly.

"What do you want to see?" Chloe asks suddenly feeling nervous with all these eyes on her.

"Show us what you can do." Rosen says. Chloe rubs her hands together and holds her hands out.

"Take a seat," She says the ground rumbling beneath them making them jump forward as a muddy, grassy bench rises up out of the earth. They stare at her looking impressed and amused and all but Bill sits down on it smiling. "I, um, can manipulate the earth the natural earth like mud, sand and rocks." Chloe sends a small rock flying at the back of Bill's head, his hand flies up and rubs the back of his head. Gary laughs and the other smile turning away from Bill so he cannot see. Rosen frowns disapprovingly at her and she continues avoiding his gaze. "Metals I cannot do and I cannot control living things like plants. I can move large amounts of earth at the one time." She says raising her hands and moves them in a scooping motion and the ground shudders and a huge clump of earth rises upwards and she dumps it ten metres away. She looks at the group and smiles to herself when she sees them all looking at the mound of earth, all but Gary who is staring at her his face unreadable.

"You mentioned the air in the car." Nina says still looking at the pile. She turns to face Chloe again, "What can you do with the air?" She asks sounding excited, Chloe smiles finding it funny that an adult was getting excited about this. Chloe blows in her direction and a gust of wind makes her hair fly all over the place. She blinks rapidly and smoothes her hair down her head shaking in disbelief.

"How strong can you make it?" bill asks Chloe looks at him surprised that he is even talking to her.

"I err, I haven't ever tested it."

"Test it now." He says his face expressionless. Chloe turns and faces away from them towards the trees and clears her throat. She blows out and makes the air swirl around faster and faster and she directs it in the direction of the trees, gathering speed as it rushes towards them. The trees groan and sway and there is a crack and one of the trees sways violently and snaps falling to the ground with a loud crash. Chloe stares at the tree shocked by what she had done.

"I could probably go stronger than that." She says quietly she blinks once and the tree bursts into flames. There is a collective gasp and she extinguishes it leaving behind a smouldering tree trunk. Feeling tired and wanting to get it over with she turns back to them and the small lake and holds her hand out.

"Water," she says as a ball of water comes rushing towards her. "Water I can manipulate as well." Pouring it into the hole she dug moments before. "Well that is about all." She says taking a little bow making Rachel and John smile and Nina laugh. Bill and Hicks exchange looks and Rosen looks at her in an interested and analytical way making her look away from him. Gary rushes over to the water and dips his hand in. Chloe makes a water dolphin stick it's head out and Gary leaps back and looks up at her.

"You are amazing." He says making her blush slightly.

"I think you are right Gary she is definitely something special." Rosen says standing up and walking towards her.

"So do you still think I will be of some use?" Chloe asks as Rosen reaches her.

"With a bit of training, we could really do with someone with your skills."

"Training what do you mean training?" Chloe asks.

"Well you will need to know exactly what we do. We will have to get you trained up so you can help."

"How do you feel about carrying a gun?" Bill asks.

"I don't need one." Chloe says.

"How do you know." Bill asks with a smug look.

"Try and shoot me." Chloe says standing back opening her arms wide.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Rosen says turning to face Bill.

"No come on you want to see my skills." Chloe says looking at Rosen who looked back at her frowning. Bill looks at Rosen who looks at Chloe one final time and shrugs stepping back out of the way.

"No you cannot shoot her." Gary says making to walk in the way but Hicks grabs his arm.

"Come on Bill. I know you want to." Chloe says.

"Don't do it, guns are loud." Gary says covering his ears.

"Come on." Chloe says and Bill reaches for his gun and pulls the trigger. Chloe tosses a rock in front of the gun and it explodes sending fragments of rock flying everywhere.

"Phew I didn't think that would work." Chloe said wiping her forehead. Everyone including Bill stare at her in disbelief.

"Ok I think that is enough for now." Rosen says. He walks towards the car shaking his head and Hicks walks up to Chloe.

"You are insane." He says with a smile gripping her shoulder.

"Completely mental!" John says walking past holding Rachel's hand. Chloe turns and walks towards the car and Gary walks over to her and walks next to her not talking.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Chloe was put though the toughest month of her life she was enrolled in a crash course set up and run by Bill. The course involved her being trained how to use a gun despite her refusals. Bill was adamant that she at least learned how to shoot a gun even if it was as a last resort.

"Things can get pretty hairy out there you will need to have something as a backup your abilities will only go so far." Bill says holding out the black gun to her. She takes it and weighs it in her hand it feels foreign and wrong it is bigger and heavier than it looked when bill was holding his.

"I don't know about this," Chloe said looking up at Bill who just looks at her.

"Look kid I need to show you this. The quicker you accept it the quicker this will all be over and we can both get back to doing our jobs. Now take it in both hands and aim it down the firing range." Bill says turning her to face the target sheet down the firing range. She lets out a big breath as she lifts the gun and points it down the range.

"Now breathe and squeeze the trigger." Bill says, hands' shaking slightly Chloe squeezes the trigger and the gun goes off. It startles her, the noise and the power of the kick back but it was kind of a thrill. She looked at the target and smiles widely as she has hit it, it may have been in the shoulder but she hit it that's all that mattered. She looks up at Bill still smiling and he nods his approval.

"Well done kid, now keep going."

Chloe was sent to the FBI academy to watch a briefing on a raid they were planning so she could get the basics of what she would have to expect if and when she was put out in the field. Before she was even allowed in the main building she had to go through a whole bunch of security, she was made to give her finger prints, a swab of DNA and numerous photographs. In the briefing she was a little bored by this but she knew she had to pay attention abut she couldn't help her eyes wandering. When she was having a looks around the room she felt eyes on her and she looked to the right and saw a small blonde girl looking right at her. She was smiling and Chloe frowned and looked away, she could see the girl was looking at her still and focused her eyes on the screen in front of her. Once the meeting was over Chloe was to head down to the front desk where Rosen would be waiting for her. As she was walking down to the hall someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned and was face to face with the blonde girl.

"Hey I am Kat." She says holding out her hand, Chloe raises her hand and shakes it.

"Chloe." She says eyeing her cautiously.

"So you are the new Alpha Rosen has found then?" Sam asks loudly smiling at her. Chloe's eyes widen at the word Alpha and Sam laughs. "Ah relax they may all be cops but they never pay attention.

"I, err, Rosen did find me yes." Chloe says in a small voice.

"You are the one who blew up that house?"

"I...I,"

"Oh don't worry about it stuff happens. Did Bill tell you I kicked his ass in a fight?" Kat says smiling widely. Chloe snorts not believing her. "Just ask him." Kat says smiling she turns and heads down the hall. "See you later Chloe. Tell everyone I said hey." Chloe waved to her back and back down in the reception she joins Rosen.

"I met Kat." She says and Rosen nods. "She said hey."

"That was nice of her." Rosen says leading Chloe out the front doors.

"She is a bit..."

"Hyper?" Rosen says smiling Chloe nods and Rosen chuckles, "You have no idea."

Chloe also had to go through some physical training which she did enjoy she was being taught a few moves which could help her if she were to be in a hand to hand fight. Hick was her teacher for that. He showed her some of the things he could do and she watched in awe as he dodged and weaved any attacks that came his way, flooring everyone who came at him. Hicks taught her how to dodge and counter a punch and how to throw some one.

"Even someone of your size can throw someone like Bill." Chloe looked at him frowning. "You just need to hit them in the right spot. Ok come at me." Hicks said Chloe moved towards him and she threw a punch, which he dodged she advanced again and he backed off but she quickly threw in a kick to his knee, and although she was sure he let her, he fell on his back and he was down. Chloe offered him a hand up and he smiles up at her and as he got back up he threw her to the ground making the air rush out of her lungs.

"Ouch!" she says as she gets her breath back.

"Never trust anyone." Hicks said smiling down at her.

"Ok I got it." Chloe groans as she helps herself up slowly not before throwing an elbow at his groin. He whimpers and falls onto his knees and looks at her through wide shocked eyes.

"Never trust anyone." Chloe says smiling down at him and patting him on the head. She turns and looks to the door and Rosen was looking at her with a smile on his face.

Chloe got to spend some time with Rachel and Nina who were showing her the medical centre. This was where they researched some of the chemical and biological abnormalities in the bloods and cells of any Alpha they came across.

"This is more like it." Chloe said as she looked around the room full of medical instruments and beakers, reminding her of her old classrooms.

"This is my favourite part of the office." Rachel says smiling as she looks around, "Quiet and clean."

"No guns or being tossed around. Can I just stay here?" Chloe asks smiling but also being deadly serious.

"You know your way around a lab?" Nina asks looking interested.

"You could say that." Chloe says and she sees Rachel and Nina exchange a curious look. "Could you not just do this all on your own?" she asks Rachel who jumps looking a bit flustered that she was caught exchanging looks Nina smiles.

"Well yes," she says walking over to a worktop and facing away from Chloe, "I like to do it but there is only so much that I can do." Chloe nods.

"Fair enough."

On the last few days of the month aching and tired Chloe is shown the computer systems by Rosen and Gary. There are many files including lots of secret details and information on so many people that she had to read over. It was boring work but she read until her eyes burned. The top secret file which were The only things she was not allowed to read where Password protected however on her thirtieth day she is given her own personal log on ID and a brand new computer.

"Does this mean I get access to the secret files?" Chloe says excitedly as Gary finishes setting up her computer, Rosen shakes his head.

"Not all of them. Some of them are on a need to know basis."

"And you don't need to know." Gary says making Chloe laugh. "You have to change your password. Password is not a safe password."

"How'd you know?" She asks him.

"I am brilliant." He says will a smile which vanishes quickly, "Change it." He says and Chloe leans over him and he shuts his eyes.

"That better?" Chloe asks standing up. Gary waves his hand around and nods.

"I can still get in, but no one else will." Chloe frowns at him.

"I don't think that is fair." She says putting her hands on her hips. Gary stands up and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I am the computer guy and I am excellent."

"Don't worry Chloe, Gary knows not to snoop. Don't you Gary?" Rosen says Gary takes his hand off of Chloe's shoulder and rubs his palm.

"Yes I know, I could but I wont." He says.

"Good," Chloe says "Because I wouldn't want to have to kick your butt." She says fake punching him making him laugh.

"You wouldn't kick my butt because I would get Bill on you, he is my partner and he has my back." Gary says smiling. Chloe raises her hands up in surrender.

"Ok Gary you win."

"Yeah and anyway snooping is part of my job, I have to do it sometimes don't I Dr Rosen." Gary says turning to Rosen who is looking at the pair with a confused look on his face, he blinks a few times before he answers.

"Yes Gary. We asked you to find out all about Chloe before we met her." He says to Gary who is looking at Chloe. He reaches out and pats her arm.

"Like I found out you were in university, you were studying to be a veterinarian, and about your family and Ryan Winters, he is not a nice man."

"Ok Gary I think we got the point." Chloe says scowling slightly Rosen frowns slightly looking at her.

"Who is Ryan winters?" he asks Chloe opens her mouth to speak but Gary interrupts.

"He is her boy friend."

"He is not my boyfriend." Rosen looks at her over his glasses. "Look he is an ex boyfriend, that is all you need to know."

"He is looking for you." Gary says looking around the room his eyes flicking to her every few seconds.

"What?" Chloe says looking at Gary who nods.

"He is looking for you. He has told the police you are missing but they know you are not missing, they know where you are. They have told him not to worry but he was not happy and got arrested. He punched a police officer." Gary says.

"That sounds like Ryan." Chloe says leaning in her desk and crossing her arms.

"The police have told him that you are under police protection and they know where you are." Gary says smiling. "You are here with us; this is your new home."

"That's right Gary, just like you." Rosen says smiling at him.

"We are nomads." Gary says to Chloe bumping her arm, Chloe smiles.

It was true that Chloe had been living in her office for the time she had been working with Rosen and his team. It was insisted that she stay there so that, in Bill's words, they could keep an eye on her. Her office had been kitted out with a sofa which she chose not to sleep on due to the fact she thrashed around in her sleep and fell of quite regularly. She has decided to move the sofa cushions onto the floor on night after falling off the sofa for the third time that night. The first morning of her stay she was startled awake by someone screaming. She jumped up and rushed to hide under her desk. It continued for a few seconds and she got curious so she edged out from under her desk and headed cautiously out into the hall. She jumped when Gary came out of his office holding his shower bag.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe said clutching her heart.

"Oh I scream in the morning, for ten seconds. I have issues." He says walking by Chloe staring at him her eyes wide.

"You don't say!" She says under her breath turning back into her office and shutting the door. It took Chloe a while to get used to her new morning routine but the more tired she got with the continuing training and work load she was getting the easier it was to ignore it.

A few days after training Chloe is invited on her first mission but she refuses saying that she was not quite ready for that and she needed more practice. They accepted this without any hesitation but a few weeks later when she is asked again and she refuses, she is not let off so easily.

"Come on now Chloe I think you are more than ready." Rosen says smiling. Chloe reluctantly gets up from behind her desk and stomps out of her office and into the conference room.

"Over here Chloe. I have saved you a seat." Gary says pushing an empty chair out from under the desk. Chloe walks over and sits down.

"Thanks Gary." She says looking over at the television putting her face in her hands. Bill looks at her and shakes his head with a little smile.

"Ok everyone we are looking for this man." Bill says pointing the TV controller at the screen and a picture of a tall bald mad comes up. "This attractive fellow is Guy Monroe, as far as our sources have can tell he can emit shoot electricity from his hands."

"Ugh I hate the electrical ones." Hicks said rubbing his neck Bill laughs as the others smile.

"We all do. Anyway Gary has found a message that is calling a meeting today for Red Flag. They are calling for justice after the Highland Mills incident." Bill says glancing at Gary whose eyes had fallen onto the table. Nina pats his shoulder. Chloe had read the Highland Mill report and she was glad not to have been there at the time it gave her chill just thinking about it.

"So do we know how many there will be?" Nina says breaking the silence. Bill shakes his head.

"No but again we have the element of surprise, right Chloe?" She glares up at him and laughs loudly.

"You are hilarious old man." Chloe says shaking her head.

"That was actually pretty funny." Rachel says smiling at her.

"Makes a change, Bill is never normally funny." Nina says.


	8. Chapter 7

**Gotta say thanks to ZooBoy of course the "the little blonde" is KAT not SAM! I don't know what I was thinking. I must be going mad! **

**Thank you.**

Chapter 7

The team are all crowded all around the van and Chloe straps herself into her bullet proof vest. She couldn't help but feel nauseous. Rachel looks at her with a worried look Chloe notices her concern and she smiles.

"I will be fine." She says quietly.

"Ok Rachel Can we get a count on the house please." Bill says pulling out his gun and checking the ammunition.

"There are Eleven all on the lower floor." Rachel says listening intently. "They are not happy they are talking about Highlands Mills."

"No one is happy about that. Can we please just get on with this?" Hicks says taking his gun out now and flexing his free hand.

"Are you ready Kid?" Bill asks this time sounding worried. Chloe swallows hard her mouth dry, her heart racing and honestly feeling like she could just turn tail and run.

"Yes." She says croakily.

"Ok Gary you stay here with Rosen and Rachel." Bill says as Gary starts to get out of the van. He looks at Bill then Chloe and looks like he is going to argue but sits back down and turns away flicking away.

"Let's go." Nina says pulling her hair back in a pony tail and then reaching for her gun. They head into the woods treading as lightly as they can and after about ten minutes Bill pulls them up and they freeze. He points forward and indicates for them to fan out Chloe Is in-between Bill and Hicks and crouches low and advances further until she can see the House they were looking for. It is an old but pretty wooden house which looks like it has been well lived in. Ivy crawling up the side of the wall and the chimney cracked and on the floor at the base of the house.

"Kid can you hear me?" Bill says in Chloe's ear making her jump.

"Yes old man I can here you, over." Chloe said looking at him.

"Just remember these people are considered highly dangerous."

"Yeah Bill I got it!" Chloe says back angrily turning to growl at him, her nerves already pulled to breaking point she didn't need his nagging in her ear to make her feel worse.

"No names over the Coms kid." Chloe rolls her eyes and focuses on what is going on around her She wiggles her fingers as she crouched low in the bushes facing the target home.

"Are you ready?" Bill says glancing over at Chloe whose eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply. She nods and sighs loudly and stretches her hands making the ground shake. "Easy Kid."

"Sorry old man." Chloe says. Hicks rolls his eyes and leads the way closer to the house Chloe notes the wind strength and smiles, _I can use that,_ she thinks to herself. She crouches down again lower this time. She looks into the windows and could see shadows walking around the downstairs room. Bill locks eyes with her and she nods and shuts her eyes and she stops the wind from moving the trees.

"Someone has noticed that." Rachel says in their ears Chloe opens her eyes and sees someone peeking through the curtain. She sends the wind hurtling towards the windows and they burst open shatter glass flying everywhere. There is a scream and shouts of confusion, just as planned. Chloe lowers her hands to the ground and the earth rises up in giant mounds and blocks the two doors blocking the easy escape routes.

"Now Kid!" Bill says in Chloe's ear. Chloe stands up hiding partly behind a tree and clicks her fingers a ball of fire appears and she steps out from behind the tree and throws it into the bottom floor window and the room instantly catches fire. The screams and shouts get louder and people start clambering out of the windows and Bill, Nina and Hicks all stand up and start shooting at people as the climb free of the burning house. They are shot with tranquilliser darts and fall over after just a few steps. In all the confusion no one notices what is happening. There are still a few people in the house so Chloe intensifies the fire and the finally scramble out.

"Everyone is out of the house." Rachel confirms so Chloe extinguishes the fire.

"On the roof!" Nina yells pointing upwards Chloe's eye dart up to the roof and her eyes fall on Guy. He was as ugly in person as he was in the picture. He notices them all and shoots lightning like rays from his hands at them missing everyone but Chloe; she is thrown backwards and collides with a tree bashing her head. She blinks and grabs the back of her head, it is sticky and she looks at her hand which is bloody. Instantly she seems to shake and the earth around her rumbles furiously. She pulls herself up and moves back towards the house she sees Bill wrestling with another huge man and Hicks and Nina cuffing the other sleeping people. Chloe walks out from the tree line and stares up at Guy; he locks eyes with Chloe and tilts his head interestedly. Still shaking quiet violently Chloe makes the ground shake violently and a huge crack appears in the ground Chloe makes it widen and the house groans and starts to crack. Guy struggles to keep his balance and once he rights himself, he growls at her. He shoots another bolt at Chloe who is ready for it this time and rolls out of the way. A pipe that was supplying the house with water starts leaking and Chloe smiles up at him.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off!" Chloe says standing up. Guy looks at her with an ugly smile the pipe explodes as the water erupts from the pipe. Chloe sees a woman running towards her and she throws a rock at her and she falls to the ground. Guy's eyes widen and he turns bluish the electricity fizzling around him he glares at Chloe and Chloe just smiles. She shoots the water at him and he tries to jump to the side but too late, he is still fizzling blue when the water hits him. He electrocutes himself his jaw clamped tightly and his body rigid. Chloe smiles as he shakes violently and keeps the water on him until his head lolls and he passes out. She lets the water drop and Guy starts rolling down the roof and he falls to the floor with a crunch.

"Oops."Chloe says looking around Bill comes over to her.

"Did you not hear me saying back off?" Bill says looking cross.

"No." Chloe says fiddling with her earpiece.

"It must have shorted when he zapped me." Chloe said looking at him frowning, "Not my fault." Bill shook his head and walks over to Guy who is still lying on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Nina asks standing next to Chloe. Bill walks over to him and puts his finger on his neck. He quickly removes his hand.

"He is alive, just, he just shocked me."He says looking at Chloe.

"Hey look I was just defending myself!" Chloe said starting to get angry. Bill stands up and he walks towards her.

"It was not a criticism, Chloe." He says smiling. "Good job kid." Chloe smiles widely.

"Thanks old man."

"Well done Chloe." Nina says smiling Hicks punches her arm lightly.

"I think we can retire early eh Bill?" Hicks says smiling as he puts his gun back in its holster.

"I think you might be right." Bill says and him Nina and Hicks laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asks frowning at them.

"Rosen says don't bet on it." Bill says "But hey we can all dream can't we. We are all ready to go Tactical are on their way they will be here in a minute."

They all start heading out of the woods and they are met by a group of around twenty men led by John who high fives Chloe on the way.

"Sergeant eyes front!" Clay shouts at John from the back of the group John rolls his eyes.

"Sorry sir." He says as he walks forward.

"Are you all done here?" he asks looking at Chloe but talking to Bill. Bill steps in front of her and Clay looks up at him.

"We are done, watch Monroe he is still emitting electricity." Bill walks up the hill and Chloe follows close behind she turns to look as Clay who is still looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"What is his problem?" Chloe asks in a whispered voice to Nina, she puts her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"He doesn't quite like us; he thinks we are all freaks." She says.

"He doesn't like to feel useless I think he feels like him and his team have been rendered useless." Bill says.

"He also fought like a dog to have you locked away. He doesn't like how strong you are." Hicks says as they pass through the bushes and the car comes in to view.

"He has trust issues." Nina whispers.

"You can say that again." Hicks says pulling off his vest. Chloe notices the others staring to climb out of the van.

"What happened? We lost Chloe. I can smell burnt hair."

"She got hit." Bill says clapping Chloe on the back. Rosen's eyes widen looking concerned Gary rushes over to Chloe.

"Are you ok?" he asks her pushing Bill out of the way. Bill looks at him frowning.

"I am ok Gary..."

"I smell blood!" Rachel's says rushing towards Chloe. "Dr Rosen her head is bleeding." Chloe looks at her hand and the blood is still there dried in.

"I forgot about that." Chloe says touching her head gingerly, "ouch." She says her head throbbing.

"Dr Rosen you need to fix her head." Gary says pushing her towards the van and sitting her down. Rosen climbs into the back and grabs the first aid kit.

"Could you hold your hair up please so I can see the damage?" Chloe holds her hair out of the way and Rosen touches her head lightly. "Ah it is only a small cut I can clean that up here." He makes quick work of cleaning it up and gives her the all clear. "It is not bleeding any more we will get you back to the office and you can rest." Rosen helps Chloe stand.

"You are going to have bruises in your hair like I did that time Bill pushed me. Remember Bill you said a bruise is better than a bullet." Gary says climbing into the car van in front of Chloe.

"Yeah Gary I remember." Bill says as Chloe sits herself down and fastens her seatbelt. As they drove back to the office Chloe fell asleep and her head lolled onto Gary's shoulder. Gary flinched slightly but didn't move. Rachel and Nina look at each other and smile slightly.

"Dr Rosen Chloe is sleeping." Gary says tapping Rosen on the shoulder trying not to move too much. Rosen turns around to look at her and his eyes squint slightly but he smiles.

"She will be tired Gary just let her sleep. Just make sure she is still breathing." He adds turning back around.

"I am not a pillow." Gary says in a little voice.

"Well she obviously thinks you are very comfortable." Nina laughs.

As they pull into the office car park Chloe is shaken awake by Gary.

"We are back. You need to wake up." Chloe opens her eyes and lifts her throbbing head from Gary's shoulder. She looked up and him, and he was looking back at her.

"Sorry Gary, I didn't mean to sleep on you." She says unfastening her seatbelt and scooting out of the car and walking slowly towards the offices. Chloe heads towards her office and sits down holding her head. There is a buzz and her phone vibrates in her desk drawer. She gets it out and it is a message from Gary, Rosen wants them in the conference room right away. Groaning slightly she stands up and heads towards the conference room where she sits in the chair Gary has saved for her as usual.

"Thanks Gary."

"You look sick, Dr Rosen Chloe is sick." Gary says Rosen makes his way round to look at her.

"No I am fine." Chloe says unconvincingly as Rosen reaches her looking at her face.

"Gary is right you are clammy and hot." Rachel says. Chloe sighs there was no fooling this lot.

"I do have a bit of a headache." Chloe admits Rosen nods his head.

"I am not surprised," he says handing her a glass of water which seems to make her head feel a little better. "Do you want you go have a lie down?" he asks Chloe shakes her head regretting it immediately.

"No I am fine, the water is helping."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok well if you are sure." He says standing back up, bill sighs loudly.

"Can we just get on with it, she is fine." He said taking a drink of his tea.

"Sorry." Rosen says sitting back down on his chair at the front of the room. "Well first off I would liek to say well done to everyone everything went smoothly and we had no casualties. So that in my eyes is a perfect outcome. Even better is that each of the eleven Red Flag rebels were caught so we should have a report tomorrow on what Clay had done with them."

"What will Clay do with them?" Chloe asked sitting forward in her seat.

"He will be taking them to Binghamton to be questioned on what they were planning and what they know about Stanton Parish." Rosen says.

"So we still have nothing new on him, nothing at all?" Hicks asks. Rosen shakes his head.

"We do have our best man on the job." Rosen says looking at Gary.

"I will have to look through all of the people's files as they are checked into Binghamton. As soon as I know their name I can snoop." He says looking at Chloe smiling she smiles back and chuckles.

"So until Gary does his thing..." Nina starts.

"Snooping Nina, that is my thing." Gary corrects her.

"So until Gary does his snooping we just do what we have been doing then? Try to find as may Alphas as possible?"

"Do we have any others to try and find?" Bill asks.

"A few, um Gary could you please send me the link..."

"It is already on your computer."

"Ah yes thank you Gary." Rosen clicks on the computer and nods to Rachel who turns on the projector and a list is projected onto the screen. "We have a list of potential Alphas some that are considered dangerous and some non-threatening."

Everyone looks up at the screen and Chloe's eyes are instantly drawn to one name. Millie Clarke, age thirteen.

"There are children on this list." Chloe says still looking at the names.

"They are, some of these people are very young and we only know about them because they are being looked at by doctors. Now I have to make clear that not all of these people are Alphas." Rosen says.

"How do we sort them out?" Chloe asks sitting back again.

"We talk to them, see what they have to say and do if anything." Rosen says clicking off the computer.

"Ok but if you don't mind can we start tomorrow? My wife has insisted I am home early she wants to go look for a new bathroom suite." Bill says stretching as he stands up.

"Are you still putting that off?" Rachel asks smiling at him.

"Yes I don't want to part with my money."

"Sure Bill we will start tomorrow, I think you have all earned the end of the day off." Rosen says smiling at them all. Chloe stands up slowly feeling a little sore still.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Rosen asks looking at Chloe.

"I'm fine, just a little bit worn out I think I am a little out of practice with my abilities it's tired me out. I will practice over the weekend." Chloe says turning to walk out of the room.

"Well if you are sure I am only a phone call away." Rosen says Chloe walks towards her office she hears Rosen calling out. "Gary, can I talk to you before you go?"

Chloe tidies up her office before deciding to go to sleep; her head making her feel queasy. When she finally wakes she realises she must have been sleeping for a long time as she is stiff, she remembers falling asleep in the very same position. She stretches and her body creaks and clicks as she sits up and still notices it is dark outside. She glances at the clock and it is 5:43am and feeling well rested she decides to get up and as she heads to the bathroom she switches her computer on. She pads quietly past Gary's room making sure she doesn't wake him. Back in her office she starts on her field report from the day before and it doesn't take her long to finish. I it is still really early so she decides to check her e-mails and finds one from Gary. It was the list form the day before she opens it and scrolls down to Millie Clarke. She clicks on her name and a picture of a small brown haired girl pops up with a brief description.

Millie Clarke age 10.

Millie been placed in a secure home for children as a precaution. She has displayed disturbing behaviours and is under the belief she can communicate with animals, regularly taking up their habits.

Millie is not a danger to others in face she shows a reluctance to even communicate with others. We cannot seem to focus her attention long enough to get much information out of her.

Gary's scream startles Chloe who knocks over her coffee spilling it onto her lap.

"Damn it!" she says standing up the coffee burning her leg. She pulls down her pyjama trousers and Gary passes her door.

"Good morn..." He says stopping and string at her his eyes wide. He rushes off and Chloe groans.

"Morning Gary." She says quietly.

"You have a message." He shouts from the bathroom just as he finishes yelling and Chloe's phone buzzes.

"Thanks Gary." Chloe yelled back pulling her soggy trousers back up. Picking up the phone Chloe realises it is Ryan. Gary thought that it would be a great idea for him to send Ryan Chloe's new number. The first call she got from him was interesting.

The phone rang Chloe thinking it was Gary again who was the only one who ever called her.

"Hello Gary." Chloe said without even looking at the number.

"Chloe, is that you?" Another voice came through the phone, a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Ryan?" Chloe said breathlessly.

"Oh my god it is you, I have been looking for you for ages." Ryan said excitement in his voice. Chloe sighed loudly.

"What do you want?" Chloe asks.

"Baby,"

"Don't baby me" How did you get this number?"

"You sent me it babe."

"I didn't... Gary!" Chloe said angrily.

"Who is Gary?" Ryan asked sounding angry.

"Never mind, just lose this number do me a favour will you."

"But..." Chloe hung up the phone and threw the phone down on the desk and stood up pushing her chair hard against the wall.

"Gary Bell!" She yelled rushing out of her office and to his trying to open his door she finds it locked and him hiding behind it. "Why would you do that?"

"I...I thought you would want to talk to him."

"Well you were wrong!"

"Red eyes, your eyes are red!" Gary says backing away from his door. "That means you are angry."

"No shit Sherlock!" Chloe says grabbing her wrist and squeezing.

"What is going on here?" Rosen says from behind her, Chloe turns on her heel and storms past Rosen.

"Gary has been interfering in my personal stuff." She says slamming her door feeling instantly embarrassed as she acted like a child. It seemed to get the desired effect however as Gary promised not to snoop again and Chloe apologised for scaring him.

Chloe looks down at the phone and the message from Ryan and deletes it without reading it.

"That's rude." Gary shouts.

"Stop snooping." Chloe shouts back. Gary appears at her door with his eyes closed.

"Are you dressed?" He asks.

"Yes I am." He opens his eyes.

"Sorry." He says Chloe tries to keep a straight face but just laughs. "What are you looking at?" He asks coming into her office and standing next to her.

"I was just looking at the e-mail you sent me." Chloe said looking back down at her computer.

"Millie Clarke," Gary says looking at her screen. "I have read that one, it made me sad." He says moving round to sit on the sofa. "Her parents gave her up just because she is different."

"Some people just don't understand us." Chloe says looking back down at Millie's picture.

"I am sorry about your parents." Gary says making Chloe look up at him and he had moved back to the door. He looks sincere and Chloe nods.

"Thanks." Chloe says as turns to leave he stops and turns back around not looking at her now his eyes moving around the room.

"It is not your fault you know, accidents happen." He says before he walks out, Chloe smiles as he leaves.

As everyone arrives they are all called into the conference room and they all sit there waiting for Rosen to get off the phone.

"Come on Chloe you cannot be comfortable sleeping in your office." Nina says leaning back in her chair.

"You should start looking for an apartment." Rachel says sipping her coffee.

"I cannot afford an apartment, I am fine her for now." Chloe says.

"Yeah Nina she is fine here, don't push her." Gary says leaning forward.

"Gary I wasn't. I just..."

"She said she is fine here!" He says loudly.

"Gary! You shouldn't shout." Rachel says, Gary frowns and they all looks at each other.

"What was that all about?" Bill whispers to Hicks who shrugs.

"Sorry Nina I have a bad attitude."

"It's all right Gary." She says Gary looks around and flicks the air.

"Dr Rosen is off the phone." He says and not five seconds later Rosen comes into the room.

"Good morning everyone," Rosen says taking a seat at the head of the table. "That was Nathan on the phone. He says that all of the suspects were awake and they are being questioned as we speak. He will keep us up to date as the day goes on." Rosen says Bill nods but everyone else just stay still.

"So what now doc, we just sit on our asses?" Bill asks.

"No Bill we do our jobs and we try to help and find others. The list Gary gave us we will work through it."

"Where do we start?" Chloe asks Rosen clicks on the computer and the list pops on the wall again.

"Pick a name." He says looking up at the list.


End file.
